


Casablanca

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/tweedle_/"><b>tweedle_</b></a> for her <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/34381.html?thread=7319629#t7319629"><b>VigBean Casablanca</b></a> prompt at <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>comment_fic</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**tweedle_**](http://users.livejournal.com/tweedle_/) for her [**VigBean Casablanca**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/34381.html?thread=7319629#t7319629) prompt at [**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)

"I think we need another round of movie role play."

"Bloody hell."

"Yes, definitely. It's been too long. And since it's my choice this time ..."

"It's always your choice; I never want to play."

"... I pick Casablanca. Don't roll your eyes at me, Ilsa."

"I'm Ingrid Bergman?"

"Well, I'm a much more natural fit for Rick."

"Why is it every time you have one of these crazy fantasies you make me the woman?"

"Look at those hands, Sean. Of course you're the woman."

"Because of my hands?"

"They're much more refined than mine, far more graceful. Genteel, well-formed, soft, almost feminine."

"You realize you're the only person on this planet who thinks I have feminine hands."

"Your point?"

"Nothing."

"Now, back to those hands."

"Forget it. You win. I'm Ilsa."

"No, I just want to keep talking about your hands. Shit, you have to play the piano."

"What?"

"But you can't be Sam because you have to be my love interest."

*sigh* "How about I play Sam you play Rick and once we dump Ilsa we can shag on the baby grand."

"A rewrite . Now I know why I love you."


End file.
